Talk:Main Page
Over a YEAR and still nothing? New Moderator I'm doing my best to upgrade these pages, but i beg for help. Register yourself as co-editors or send me your contributions on p_hal@centrum.cz Thanks for any help - Halajda Suggestion: leave encyclopedia stuff to Wikipedia, concentrate on nonencyclopedic things. For example, Honorverse Art Gallery could be resurrected...--Piotrus 21:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, we're supposed to be a compendium of all things Honorverse, so...yeah. I fully agree that we should have non-encyclopædic articles, but the encyclopædic stuff is the very basic core of it all, and I'd rather not turn this into a gallery of external links if I don't have to. Blast 18.04.07 0239 (UTC) I cleaned up some of the first page. I will start contributing more, once my other project is finished, which it nearly is. I will start on OBS in a few days. --Farragut79 13:00, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks a bundle for your work (and thanks even more for poking me into action, even if it was indirect). (:' 'Blast 11.06.07 2050 (UTC) ::Just a question, Is there something wrong with having a category devoted to Royal Manticoran Naval Vessels? I was going to do that for each Star Nation that lists their vessels, which we could have both categories. Escort vessels are fine, but they are listed as destroyers in the books and there are quite a few vessels that are listed by name only. Also, in the political groups category, it is circle of links to each other. The Noble houses of Manticore are really not political groups, but houses of nobility. Same as with Grayson and the Andermani. Yet, there are political parties and groups in the Honorverse, but they are much different from the Nobility (with a few exceptions)Until we got some of things squared away, I am not going to contribute information, not because as a ploy, more so I will know where to put them without having to rearrange a lot of information. Also, how do you become a moderator?--Farragut79 21:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Has the entire set of WikiPedia articles been replicated here? 132.205.99.122 23:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) no, ninety percent of the articles, i have written. --Farragut79 14:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :wikipedia has a LOT of useful stuff - I am thinking about copying it here.--dotz 18:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes it does, but I am trying to veer away from using wikipedia as the primary source of information. I am looking for information taken from the books, the tech manuals, the rpg, the miniatures game, and the author, himself. --Farragut79 20:23, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Still there's a lot of honest work (let's do not pry opened doors?). I'll try to filtrate this stuff and reedit, but thinh about eg. The Honorverse Stories by Internal Chronology chart at Honorverse article - really, really good piece of work.--dotz 20:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::What about articles deleted from wikipedia? I noticed User talk:Dotz#deleted honorverse articles from wikipedia. I understand and partially agree with your desire not to be mostly a mirror of what's on wikipedia, but these wouldn't be. CIC 13:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Diagrams of battles After reading it multiple times, I was able to envision the battle at the climax of TSVW. But some others, like the prologue and first practice battle in FIE, I'm having trouble seeing. Does anyone have the desire and ability to make diagrams showing how some of the battles progressed? I think it would be a valuable resource for fully appreciating them. CIC 13:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC)